His guardian angel
by Sakura-Fairy-Tail
Summary: Sakura is told she most guard Gaara with her life after all that is what guardian angels do..."Wow mama he is hot" said inner "Oh your back...but I got to agree he is one fine boy" Sakura said "Where do I sign" Sakura said to May who chuckled at her.
1. Chapter 1

**SFT-My new story**

**Gaara-she dose't own me or Naruto**

**SFT-you don't have to rub it in**

**Ch.1-She is your angle**

* * *

Gaara sat upon the Kazekage tower overlooking the village with distaste " weaklings" he turned his site to the moon lit sky a few stars stood out in the black sky he allowed his eye to close for his meditation.

Gaara opened his eyes to find himself in a different world he was in a field of green a giant cherry blossom tree stood on top of a cliff few falling cherry blossom pelts flowed in the wind Gaara blinked his eyes in shock he looked up to where the sky was but his mouth fell open right were the sky was spouse to be was the planet earth "amazing it is" came a voice behind him.

Gaara whirled around to see a old man with a long white bread and white hair he wore white robs he had a wooden staff in his hands (he looks like Roku in avatar last airbender) Gaara growled at him "who are you? and where am I?".

The man stood unfazed at the red head glare instead he smiled "I shall answer all your quotations" he trued towards the cliff before glancing at Gaara over his shoulder "but first follow me oh you can call me Keeper" he walked off towards the cliff.

Gaara didn't like being told what to do but he had no chose but to fallow after they made it to the cliff Gaara eyes widen in awe before them was a waste ocean they stood beneath a water fall flowers and grass could be seen in the ocean what shocked Gaara was the glowing blue light like the shape of spears which flow around the ocean "those spears you see are sprits of the un told world a world where your world doesn't know exists" he pointed to plant earth above there heads.

Gaara truned back to him "now tell me why I am here?" he could feel his patience waning.

The Keeper looked at him the smile never leaving his lips "because you have been chosen"

"What do you mean 'chosen' for what?" Gaara frowned _"what the hell does he mean"_.

**"I have no idea kid?" **Gaara demon spoke

"Simple my child to have a guardian angle" Gaara eyes widen at what he said.

"A guardian angel?...ha I don't believe in god" Gaara stopped believeing in God when he was a child he had never helped him when he needed it so why now.

The old man chuckled "that you do but he believes in you" he trued back to the ocean "Gaara for long time we have heard your soul scream in disappear this gift we are giving to you has not been given to any before but you have suffered most end" He walked towards the cherry blossom tree " your guardian angle is human like you and does not know of its destiny" he waved his hand to tree the cheery blossom petals from the tree flowed trove the wind and took a form of a girl she was entitle made of cherry blossom petals she hove just above the water fall egad.

Gaara mouth was slightly gap staring at the form of the girl she seemed to have long hair and was five inches shorter than him "who is she?" he didn't realise he whispered his repay.

"She" he waved his hand over the petal form "is your guardian Gaara she is human like you in every way but her blood and power are not"

Gaara snapped out his daze and tarn around on the keeper "I don't need any one"

The old man step forward to Gaara "ah but you do" he took another step Gaara took one back "you will know when you see her" he took another Gaara took one back.

"Stay away" Gaara said trying not show his words wore affecting him

"You won't able to bare being away from her she is a part of you" he took one last step.

"Shut up" Gaara growled at him before Gaara could move the old man pushed him off the edge of the water fall with his staff Gaara eyes widen until he felt soft touch hold his hand he looked up to see the petal from holding his hand with its petal hand.

"She will protect you with her life"

Gaara looked to were her eyes shoed be a false of emerald eyes fleshed in his vision before everything faded Gaara eyes snapped open to find himself in the same place he sat for his meditation he felt a pull from his chest he gripped the fabric there, that's when he realised what he had in his hand raising it up he opened his hand the soft pink petals flowed away in the open wind dancing with the specs of sand Gaara teal eyes wore wide "how?" those emerald eyes from before flashed before his eyes again he shook his head before staring at the moon.

Sakura Harnuo was pissed Naruto would not shut up about ramen Sasuke be his usually jerk face self just when's on about how he was going to get ravage and Kakshi just read his stupid book and she was left listing and watching all of this crap on top of that they had the chunin exams "oh that's just great" she thought slamming the door to her hose making her way to her bed room not boarding getting into her night clouts she just collapsed on her white covered bed falling asleep he when she hit the pillow.

White that is the first thing she saw when her eyes opened 'what the hell'

"Welcome my child" came a soft voice behind her.

Sakura turned to see a women with blonde hair and green eyes she wore a white rob and had...wings Sakura blinked in shock 'I knew I shouldn't had ramen before bed' Sakura shook her head out of her thoughts and looked at the women before her "ah...where am I?"

The women smiled gently at her "I am May and you are in your dream world"

"My dream world?" she asked confused

"Yes whatever you think comes true"

Sakura thought of a flower and flowers came "wow"

May chuckled at her "Sakura you are here to fill your destiny"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wondered who your parents wore"

Sakura frowned at this she asked herself this all the time but no one else knew not even the hokage she was just found outside the child's home at the age of three "yes".

The women smiled again "well your mother was human but" she paused before finishing with "your father was not".

Sakura raised a eye brow at this "what do you mean my father was not human?"

May placed a hand on Sakura shoulder "your father was an angle" Sakura gasped and pulled away from the nutcase.

"Listen lady I don't know who you are but I know some nice men in white jackets who can help you".

The women shook her head "Sakura I know it's hard to believe but it's true your father was an angle"

"Was?"

"Because a long time ago he fell in love with your mother he gave up his angle states for your mother one year later you were born half angle, half human".

Sakura could not rap her head around this 'is it true' sighing she asked her next quotation she had a feeling she will regret "so if I am well...half angle why are you here"

She then gave her this creepy smile that sent into a panic "because you are selected to be a guardian angle of a boy who goes by the name Sabaku no Gaara".

"A guardian angle but I don't have powers or anything?"

"Not now but in time you will" she waved her hand a boy with red hair and teal eyes was in front of Sakura

**"Wow mama he is hot"**

_"Oh your back...but I got to agree he is one fine boy"_

"Where do I sign" Sakura said to May who chuckled at her.

"Soon you will meet him he will be a part of you as you are to him" then she place her hand on Sakura cheek and lend down to whisper in her ear "protect him with your life" and with that the world faded.

Sakura jolted out of her bed sweating and breathing heavily looking around she saw nothing amiss then slide her hands down her face she climbed out of bed making her way to the kitchen for glass of water she was rising the clear liquid to her trysts mouth before she felt a pain on her chest dropping the glass to the ground it smashed into millions of diamond of pieces she gasped follwing to her knees she pulled off her white tank top to see what was going on only to see a tattoo of a keji of guardian "what the heck is going on" she ran her finger over the tattoo she kept feeling a pull "is it him is he coming" her mark calmed after a bit then she made her way back to bed leaving the broken glass on the floor to clean in the morning as she climbed back in to bed one thought came into her mind 'can't wait to meet you Sabaku no Gaara'

Gaara ditched his sibling at the gates of the leaf village he was looking around before choosing to sit on top of a old temple he was staring down at the village he would soon destroy that's when cherry blossom petals flowed in front of him he then felt the familiar pull again getting to his feet he followed the cherry blossoms without thinking he was jumping from roof top to roof top he stopped dead in his tracks to see a girl same age as him standing there the cherry blossoms swirled around her lifting her knee length pink her around her she had a pale hand over her heart her green eyes showing pain Gaara mouth went dry the cherry blossom figure before came to his mind "your guardian angel" the Keeper voice whispered in his head.

Sakura head snapped in the direction where she felt a painful pull only to see the red head boy she was meant to protect "you" she whisper mostly to herself.

That's when everything froze they both looked around realizing they were the only ones moving they looked at each other unsure on what to do.

"You found each other" May voice came to their right they both looked to see May and the Keeper standing there.

"Sakura you now most protect Gaara with everything in you when he is hart you hart whenever he is in danger you will know he is your first priority and your only reason to exist" May finished.

"Gaara she is your guardian she will follow your ever command she can never betray you or hate you so do not fear those thought any more you are both bond".

Before ether of them could think the world unfroze everything was back to normal Gaara shook his head and landed in front of the leaf and sand nin.

"Gaara?" His brother Kankuro gaped but Gaara ignored him he kept his eyes on Sakura a pertly his guardian angel.

"We need to talk" and with that Sakura and Gaara disappeared and found them self's away from any people Sakura realized it was a team seven training grounds she looked back at Gaara who had his arms crossed over his chest "so you're the guardian angle" he looked at her up and down she wore a white kimono that hung off her shoulder it was thigh length red cherry blossoms wore at the bottom of the kimono there was a red obi that held it closed that also both out her figure she wore a red spandex shorts underneath and she also wore no shoes intend there was a writhe badges that went from her ankles to her above her knees her red ninja head band rested on top of her head, her hair was styled in a bun three long breads fell out of the bun the breads wore almost touching the ground (its like Lulu hair from Final fantasy X).

**"She is beautiful"** his demon purred Gaara could not denied that she truly did fit a angle image.

"Why have you bouts me here?" Sakura kept her face blank but on the inside.

**"My god he is hot in person"**

_"yeahh...hey wait we need to know why he bought us here then we can ogle him"_

Gaara stared at her Sakura was convinced he turned to stone until he spoke almost giving her a hearth attack "I want you to fight me"

"Oh that's it you ju-" Sakura stopped eyes wide "wait? What!" she yelled wide eyed

"Now" he didn't give her time as sand came racing toward her.

Sakura thought on thing 'why did I fall for the nutcase'


	2. Chapter 2

**SFT-forgive me for the spelling mistakes so anyway Gaara if you would.**

**Gaara-she doesn't own Naruto **

**Sakura-you tried to kill me**

**Ch.2-Battle time**

* * *

Sakura dodged the rushing sand that almost crushed her she landed on her feet five feet away from Gaara she gave him an angry glare "what the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura was pissed who does this wacko think he is.

Gaara stood un fazed at the pink hair girl glare "I don't need your help but since your aptly your a angle I want to see what you can do but if you die" Sakura eyes widen "then I got rid of my annoyers" he finished.

**"What do you think you're doing?"**

_"What I feel like doing?"_

Sakura let out a growl like hell she will die just like. She had to dodge the sand that came for her again Sakura missed this one narrowly but as soon as she landed Gaara sent sand shuriken at her Sakura jumped up into the air sending her own shuriken but one of Gaara cut her cheek Sakura landed on her feet she could feel the blood run down her cheek she let out another growl then charged forward with a kunai in hand she raised her blade to stable him only to be met with sand her green eyes widen in shock "h...how?" Sakura stared at the red head whose arms wore still crossed across his chest Sakura flipped back as a sand wiped out to attack her 'he doesn't even move so how can he bloke that?' Sakura let out frustrate sigh.

Gaara watched the pink hair girl stand there in thought he was impressed a little with her combat experience but she was not that good ageist him "your good but you won't last ageist me" sand shoot to Sakura and wrapped around her ankle but she diapered and was replaced as a block of wood Gaara frowned but his eyes widen slightly when he felt a breeze behind his back his sand came around him he heard a soft cruse he turned to face her "you are foolish to think that would work on me".

"Shut up I am not going to give up I will not go down so easily" Sakura snapped back at him.

Gaara didn't like her tuna 'it is time to end this' so with a terrifying speed the sand rushed at Sakura.

Sakura breath was knocked out of her as she was sent flying backwards she hit the tree with such a force that it broke in half she was sure a number of her bones wore broken the sand didn't relent it wrapped around her like a blanket it raised her in the air Sakura head lolled forward she could feel blood dripping down her face into the roof sand she let out a groan in pain she raised her head to look into the jade eyes that wore filled with blood lust she let out anther gasp as the sand tighten around her small body.

Gaara head was clouded with nothing but death all he could smell was her blood he looked at the Sakura who was bathed in her own blood something told Gaara not to do this but it was pushed away as soon as it came but what the Keeper said from before came to his mind "Gaara she is your guardian she will follow your ever command she can never betray you or hate you so do not fear those thought any more you are both bond" Gaara hand was still raised in front of him the sand awaiting for his command, Gaara face took a soft look 'will she not betray me' but this was interrupted with memories of his childhood from when his uncle who claimed to love him tried to kill him filled with a new hearted Gaara let out a growl he looked Sakura dead in the eye "I will not be betrayed again" and with that Gaara closed his hand.

**"Stop now!"** his demon yelled

"Sand coffin".

When the sand closed around her Sakura felt extreme pain she felt her very being was crushed 'am...am I d...dying' Sakura eyes started to close there was too much pain. Then she felt a soft touch on her head she looked up to see a man who looked to be 30 years old he had red hair and had emerald eyes.

"Sakura my little girl" he smiled down at the wide eyed girl.

Sakura was in shock and confused was he her father "da...dad" the man smile winded

"you look just like your mother" but his smile turned sad "listen Sakura there isn't much time left May has already told you the truth but there is something else when me and your mother met it was a accident but we fell in love we had you after a year we were attack by a man with gold eyes he wanted my power I told your mother to run with you and keep you safe but for me..." he pushed for a bit then continued "I…I didn't make it but Sakura your mother is still alive"

Sakura breath stopped "my...my mother is alive" Sakura hearth felt heavy then rage filled her "no I don't care you I understand but she abandon me at some kids home"

Before Sakura can continued her father stopped her "Sakura I know it harts but she did it to protect you".

"protect me, protect me how she left me all alone I…I" she took a deep breath then started "I watched everyday as other kids wore happy with their family's as I just stood there all alone" Sakura hugged herself as tears fell from her eyes.

"Sakura I am truly sorry that we were not there for you" he wiped her tear stained face "your mother placed you there for your safety the man that killed me was after you next so your mother hidden you at the child's home to keep you safe, Sakura face turned guilty "don't feel guilty you have a right to be angry".

Sakura smiled but she then bowed her head "I won't be able to the guy I was meant to protected killed me Sakura felt hand under her chin pulling her face up gentle.

Sakura father shook his head "no you're not" he placed a hand on her chest "Sakura your his guardian you are also half angle you have powers human do not you just have to feel it" he looked up as if someone spoke "yes I know" he then looked back at Sakura "it is time for me to go".

Sakura let out panic gasp "no" she garbed his hand "don't go" Sakura felt her tear come worse from before it was not fair she just met her father now he was being taken away from her.

The green eyed man smiled then pulled Sakura into a hug "Sakura I know it's hard but know I will always love you and be there for you" he pulled away and titled his head to the side giving her closed eye smile "after all angels live in heaven he then pushed her Sakura eyes widen as the ground bent her opened up to her she looked up to her father one last time "good bye my little girl"

'Goodbye dad…I sewer to you I will find away to get our family back together again' Sakura thought before everything faded.

Gaara hand was still clenched anger still fuelling him but then a blinding light cut trove his sand then sand exploded Gaara turned his head away from the bright light soon the light settled he turned his head back only for his mouth to fall open there was Sakura floating in the air and she had wigs white soft feathers little white sparkles and petals wore coming off them, her arm were spared out from her sides her eyes wore closed blood red tear's ran down her face she looked like a angle of mercy Gaara felt nothing but warmth coming from her he could only stair at awe at her but soon the wigs disappeared into cherry blossom and the light faded, she was lowed to the ground she was placed on her back she seemed to be unconscious, Gaara was dumb found for the first time in his life he was stuck between going to her or finishing her off.

**"Don't kid I think we should take her somewhere safe".**

_"What do you mean? I don't need her"._

**"That is where you're wrong we do need her".**

_"No we don't there is nothing special about her" _Gaara said trying to make it sound canvassing.

**"Are you stupid di****dn't you see what just happened a mint ago the girl just grow wings"**

_"And"_ Gaara said trying to sound like he was not impress

The demon lost it **"that's it I am taking over"**

Gaara griped his head "ah s...stop i...it you stupid demon!" Gaara yelled out.

**"Not until you help her"** demon demanded.

Gaara tried to fight back but the demon was not giving up ether realizing the demon was not going to give up he gave in "fine" the pain stopped Gaara stood straight and made his way to the unconscious pink haired girl he stopped a foot away from her, he glared down at her peaceful face "this is your fault" her face gave no signs of hearing him. The injure he caused her before wore gone there was only little blood from when she cried blood red terse Gaara angry glare softened "you truly are a wonder" Gaara bent down slowly lifted her up into his arm bridle style he diapered in a whirl of sand to his hotel room he had his own room his siblings didn't want to share the same room as him so he got his own.

He gently placed Sakura on the bed he sat in a chair next to the bed he looked at her sleeping face "what should I do?" he himself didn't know how to answer that.

* * *

**SFT-review me please right Gaara**

**Gaara-ah yeah (running out of the room with a crazy pink hair chick after him)**

**Sakura-you tried to kill me (runs after Gaara)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SFT-my next chapter my lovely reads**

**Sakura-she doesn't own Naruto**

**Ch.3-Awake**

* * *

It was midnight when Sakura eyes finely opened her eyes panic covered her face she shoot up she franticly looked around the room but it was pitch black" so you are awake" Sakura whipped her head around to face glowing teal eyes 'oh great Mr. lunatic is still around'.

Sakura leapt out of bed bracing herself ageist the wall she pointed her finger at Gaara "you...you tried to kill me you bastard!" Sakura yelled enraged could you blame her he crushed her like play doh.

Gaara let out a frustrated sigh "I know" Gaara raised from the chair all bad ass like "you don't have to worry I won't attack you again".

Sakura could feel her fingers nails dinging into her skin from his repose "you won't attack me, why in the hell should I believe you" this guy almost made sand smoothie out of her like she would take his word for it.

Gaara looked at her emotionless which freaked Sakura out more "because something happened after you past out and I want to know more about it" Sakura looked at him confused Gaara raised what Sakura thought was the skin of his eyebrow "you don't remember".

Sakura brow frowned she didn't remember much only pain from when Gaara the lunatic tried to kill her and talking to her father then darkness then light but noting beyond that, "what happened?" she could not help but ask.

"You grow wings and a bright light came from you" he answered without humour.

Sakura gave him a blank look 'yep this guy is insane' Sakura thought but then again she is half angle but that doesn't change the fact that Gaara tried to kill her, Sakura now pissed told Gaara were to go "you can go sock your head I want nothing to do with you" she made her way to the door "oh and I don't give a crap about me being your guardian angel" she gave him the finger then she made to reach from the door.

"Don't you dare take another step" Gaara growled out he won't let anyone talk to him like that.

Sakura looked at him and laughed she acted to wipe a fake tear away "oh my god you think you own me ha good one" she tried to take a step but found she could not move "what the hell?" Sakura whipped her head around to the red head "hey jerk let me go!" she yelled 'now the fudge face is holding me ageist my will'.

Gaara stood there in shock he looked to see if his sand was holding her but it wasn't so what the hell could it be then something hit him "she will do anything you command" a evil smirk came to his lips "no stand there" Gaara pointed to the ground two feet away from him.

Sakura was about to tell him were to go when her entire body moved on its own "what the?" Sakura was now two feet away from Gaara who was standing there looking smug "stop being smug you asshole and tell me what you have done?".

Gaara expression turned to anger he made to hit her but when he raised his hand and looked into her eyes to see no fear but pain and sadness Gaara hand stopped he found himself taking his hand back he could not hart her not again instead he looked away from her "you're supposed to be my guardians angle the Keeper told me I can order you to do anything for me and that means you don't be rude to me".

Sakura was shocked when he didn't hit her instead when she looked into his eyes she saw understanding but what he told almost gave her a heart attack she had to do what he said was she some type of animal she was about to give him a piece of her mind when she remembered what he was talking about 'you got to be kidding me they really meant I had to take orders from mister I-want-to-kill-everyone over there' Sakura could feel her eye twitching.

Gaara could see Sakura was not pleased with this like he cared (yeah right) "so you remember too".

Sakura glared at him "so that means we can't also be away from each other as well or we will end up getting that weird ass pull from before".

Gaara blinked at her response then nodded his head "yes" Gaara saw she was about to speak so he butted in making Sakura want to claw his eyes out "so your not to leave my side".

Sakura mouth fell open "hey are you crazy I have the exams to go to I can't miss them because of you".

Gaara being the cold hearted jerk that he is gave her blank look "so that doesn't change anything you will not leave my sight".

"Like hell I will listen to you pander I have my teammates counting on me" Sakura shook her fist at him.

Gaara glared when she called him pander no one had ever call him that word (well not to his face)"I don't care you are staying with me at all times" Sakura looked like she was about to comment Gaara cut in before she could which made Sakura want to grab the nearest pointed object and throw it at his head instead was about to call him her new nickname when he ordered her to shut up "quite" her mouth shut up fast Gaara smirked loving the power he had over her Sakura just gave him the finger again "now you will be staying with me".

Sakura was fuming who does this red head mofo think he is but she could not tell him what she thought because of the dame order he gave her(oh and it might be the fact she was scared of him) 'cures you Keeper you have doomed me' Sakura was so tempted to punch him in the face sand shield or no like hell she will be staying with him but when Sakura thought about it, there was no one at home waiting for her she was all by herself god she had a feeling she will kill herself on what she was about to say next "fine I will stay with you".

Gaara eyes widen for a second before setting back to his normal blank scary look "good" he was unsure on what to say next never thinking she would agree to it then he remembered she would need her clothing and other stuff considering she would need them whiles staying with him, "we most gather your things then".

Sakura had lead Gaara to her tiny apartment since she was too broke for a big house hey ninjas don't make hundreds even if they do risk their life, she unlocked the door "I will be packing in my room" before Gaara could say anything Sakura spoke "I won't get far if you remember you could feel it" she pointed to her chest then his she then turned and walked in to her room. Sakura ran into her room when she was far from Gaara "oh shit,oh shit what am I gone do?" Sakura franticly looked around her room for a escape but found none she stared to cry "I hate the world" she punched the wall Sakura eyes widen when she saw what she had done "the land lord going to kill me it's the tenth one this week" Sakura ran in to the other room to get cover up.

Gaara looked around the small living room notching no pitchers only three one was of her at age of six she had on a red dress she was holding pander bear her eyes wore filled with sadness Gaara eyes winded having a flashback to his own childhood then the next photo was of her 12 years old with a fake smile holding up her head band showing she had passed her exam to become a ninja the last was of her and her teammates her smile was not fake this time Gaara was confused by this way would she be happy there then it hit him she was with people she cared for then but there she was all alone in the other one Gaara understood why she had agreed to stay with him she doesn't want to be alone he could tell she lived by herself considering he saw no photo of family members hung on the wall.

Gaara stood near the wall when Sakura emerged from her room she looked at him waiting for him to lead Gaara looked at her then turned to the door and walked out of it Sakura falling along. Sakura was sat on the bed of Gaara room he was sat on the chair opposite the bed staring at her "where are your parents?" Gaara had no idea on why he said that but he had to ask.

Sakura almost coughed on her spit but looked to see he faces serious about this Sakura looked away then let out a sigh "well my father is dead but…but my mother isn't"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at this "where is she?" Gaara didn't see any other women in the photos with her or any other proof another person was living with her.

Sakura looked at him "I don't know" she said showing the subject ends now Gaara doesn't push for any more info even if he can order her to tell him he doesn't something Sakura found she thankful for. They sat in salience which was driving Sakura insane until her stomach growled Gaara looked at her with amused expression Sakura let out a naves laugh " are you hunger?" the only thing Sakura ate all morning was ramen thanks to Naruto.

Gaara found her to be amusing and adorable wait adorable Gaara was sure hell most of frozen over but then he realized he hadn't answered her question on food.

_"What if she poisons me?"_

**"Oh come on kit you know she won't"**the demon rolled his eyes at his paranoia.

Gaara then took a deep breath "yes" but the smile that followed made him think that it wasn't so bad.

* * *

**SFT-If I get one review I will quickly make the next chapter**

**Gaara- trust me she would if she knows what's good for her (sands wraps around SFT making her face tarn blue)**

**Sakura-Gaara put her down **


	4. Chapter 4

**SFT-here is the other chapter**

**Gaara-told you she would give us more show time**

**Sakura-she doesn't own Naruto**

**CH.4-Love me or Love me not**

* * *

The hour Sakura had spent with Gaara she had learned five things one he doesn't talk much two when he dose it's mostly a death threat third he is insane four he gets what he wants or he will throw a tantrum like a child, oh and five he loves his sugar. They where sitting in his hotel room all day Sakura was sitting on his bed nibbling on some french toast she made, Gaara was hasted eating his thinking she might have done something to it Sakura just rolled her eyes and just told him to eat it or she will shove it down his mouth which she got her a death glare needless to say Gaara could not get enough of the food after taking the first bite.

**"Can you just kiss him"**** Inner complained**

_"For the sixth time Inner no"_

**"Why not he is one fine boy"**

_"Oh shut up I think he is about to speak"_

"We have the first part of the exams today" Gaara paused before speaking again "I will allow you to entre but you will not be far from me understood" he finished.

Sakura wanted to tell him she wasn't a little kid but shook it off getting trove to him was like getting him to smile (like that would happen) "yes" she stood up and went to the bathroom to change.

Gaara looked across the room to see Sakura had not finished all her food his face brighten like a kid in a candy store he looked to the door Sakura had gone into he then ran across the room (quietly of course) and dived for the plate munching down the food like the sugar mental case that he is "oh so good". Gaara was cleaning his teeth with a toothpick that pops out of no were when Sakura emerged from the bathroom said toothpick fell, Sakura was wearing black shorts with chains on them, a black bikini bra and she had on a black badges warped around her foot but showing her toes and it went all the way up to her knees and black fingerless gloves, her hair hung all the way down almost touching the ground all together Gaara found his self almost drooling (that's right people Gaara found something sweeter than suger).

Sakura saw Gaara looking at her like a piece of french toast speaking of french toast where in the hell was her french toast she looked to see noting but caroms on the plate where her food once laid she looked to the only suspect in the room "okay pander where is my food?".

Gaara was snapped out of his dream world by an angry Sakura he looked to the food and then her and shrugged "I don't know" he lied Sakura twitched.

"What the hell you mean you don't know!?" Sakura yelled "it didn't just grow legs and decide to hit the road".

Gaara was quite for a bit then he decides to speak "it could have".

Sakura gave him a funny look "what the hell do you mean it could have?".

Gaara looked at her with a blank look that Sakura hated so much "you were going to eat it, and it most of thought it was best to leave before that could happen" he finished without a hint of humour.

Sakura on the other hand looked pissed "oh so it got up and left…and what the hell where you doing when it left the room" Gaara blinked then replied with a simple shrug making Sakura facepalm she had to stop herself from beating up the red head kid (even if she knew she will get her ass handed to her) and reminded herself she needed to protected him even if it's hard as hell, so after so calming breaths and a couple of pouches to her Naruto punching bag Sakura was relaxed "you know what forget it let's go".

They were walking down the streets getting wired looks from people but the crazy ass pair look like they didn't care or they were too busy lost in their own thoughts.

**"Come on kid drag her into the nearest alley and have your way with her"**

_"No you pervert"_

**"Ah you're boring me and Inner are going to have our own fun"**

_"Fine bye…wait who's Inner"_

Gaara wasn't the only one having problems.

**"Sakura come on just tackle him down and rip open his shirt and pants and let him tru-"**

_"Don't you even finish that"_

**"I was going to say let him tickle you"**

_"Sure you was"_ Sakura rolled her eyes

**"Fine whatever I am going to play with Shukaku "**

_"Yeah fine bye…wait who the hell is Shukaku"_

Sakura and Gaara arrived at the exams both were straight away set on by Sakura teammates.

"Sakura chan where wore you!" Naruto promptly jumped on the half dead half hungry kunoichi making her stiffens at his loudness.

"I am fine Naruto" she shoved him off of her she looked to see Gaara and Sasuke having a glaring contest Sakura rolled her eyes 'oh great a male pissing contest'

**"My money is on Gaara you could tell he has a bigger dic-"**

_"Oh shut -up"_

**"I was going to say dice you really should let me finish instead of thinking up perverted things"**Inner said shaking her head as if Sakura was the guilty one.

_"Don't you blame me you slut"_

**"Wouldn't that make you one"**Inner smiled the little bitch.

_"Oh fuck off" _Sakura said not willing to admit defeat from her second half.

"Where did you take Sakura?" Sasuke the asshole of the group asked.

Gaara looked at Sasuke like he was some annoying bug "to my hotel room".

Sakura neck almost snapped at the force she turned to look at Gaara "what!" Sakura yelled out.

Naruto face took a shocked look "Sakura I didn't know you were that desperate to have se-" Sakura punched Naruto right in the kisser.

"Shut-up Naruto!" Sakura was still shaking her fist at the half dead blond.

Saskue eyes flashed red "you did what to her?".

Gaara looked at him emotionless "I didn't do anything to her".

**"Nothing yet"**the demon chuckled.

_"Shut-up"__._

Sasuke stepped up in front of Gaara who was standing there with a board ass look on his face (and still looking mighty fine may I add) "you stay away from her".

Gaara board expression was gone and replace with rage "no" he could feel his sand rising around 'how dare he tell me to stay away from my angle'.

Sakura who was still beating the lights out of Naruto felt a pressure on her chest her jade eyes widened she whirled around to see Gaara sand rising wanting to crush the duck ass Sasuke "oh shit" she throw Naruto to the ground and dashed to Gaara when she was there she hugged him from behind "Gaara can we pleas go, leave Sasuke be you know he won't be able to take me away, we are after all" she placed a hand on his chest "bond" she felt him relax after a bit then let him go then whipped her head to Sasuke "listen emo duck I don't care on what you think but you will not insult Gaara your lucky your my teammate or I would of let him kill you" she then turned and made her way into the exams dragging Naruto by the foot and a befouled Gaara following along.

Gaara was shocked at what she said he made his way to his siblings Sakura followed along her two teammates where two feet away from her Gaara stoped near his brother stood and sister Sakura stood beside him unsure of what to do.

"Gaara where hav… Gaara why is that girl with you?" Temari his older sister was the first comment.

Gaara looked to Sakura and then back to Temari "it is none of your biasness" he said.

"But Gaara you ca-" Kankuro was cut off by a dark ore around his little brother.

"I said it's none of you biasness" he growled.

Sakura intervened before blood could be spilled "hey so you guys are Gaara kun brother and sister" Sakura said in a cheerful tuna the sand siblings seemed to be shock at the kun she add to the end of Gaara name.

Gaara stood there wide eyed no one ever added the kun to his name not even his uncle Gaara looked to the girl who had become his guardian angle in less than a couple of days and had become close to him Gaara felt a tingling feeling he griped his chest where his heart was 'what is this feeling?'

**"Love"**

_"What?" _Gaara asked shocked

**"Love you idiot" **the demon said somewhat ticked off.

_"No it can't be I love my self only myself" _Gaara said he then looked to Sakura who was now bond to him who was meant to protected him _"could I love her"_

**"Yes"** the demon replied simply.

"Yes we are" Temari said somewhat still in shock on how close this girl was to Gaara.

"Oh Gaara told me soo much about you guys" Sakura brightly said.

"Has he?" both siblings side in shock they looked to them self's then to Gaara who looked deep in thought.

Sakura nodded her head "yeah".

The door slammed open a scary looking man came in "Okay listen up your exams begins now".

Sakura almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a cold hand grab her warm one she was shocked to see Gaara was the one holding it he was staring straight forward he then looked at her side ways "let's go Sakura chan" Sakura breath stopped at chan then a angelic smile came to her face and she nodded her head and let him pull her along.

Sasuke glared at the strange pair "who does he think he is" he huffed (huffed and puffed and blow the house down…sorry wrong story).

Naruto who was picking his nose then flicked the booger into Ino hair then turned to Sasuke with a board look "oh get over yourself ass-gay she never liked your emo butt to begin with" and with that Naruto left Sasuke butt ugly ass all alone.

Sasuke glared hardened "tch watch your back Gaara" he followed everybody else to the exams.

Sakura collapsed on the bed face first in the hotel room as soon as they entered "god I am sooooo hungry ah".

"Sakura" Gaara got a groan back telling him to continua "well..ah…well would…hm" Gaara had no idea how to say it but he took a deep breath then finely spoke "would you like to go eat something?"

Sakura head shot up to look at Gaara in shock but when her stomach told her it was hungry and it better get fed Sakura thought it would be a good idea to say yes to Gaara offer "ah yeah I would love to" Sakura got off the bed and followed Gaara out of the hotel room.

**"He likes you, you know"**

_"He does?"_

**"Yeah and you like him to"**

_"No I don't I am just his guardian I only have to protected him"_

**"You can't lie to me Sakura you love him"**

_"No I don't…but then again he seems different from before" _Sakura remembered how he held her hand looked at her and then offering to take her out Sakura eyes winded _"oh my god does he like me but" _Sakura stopped a bit making Gaara turn to look at her Sakura looked into his teal eyes _"do I love him"_ and when Sakura saw something flash in Gaara eyes 'hope' she let a smile come to her face.

_"Yes"_.

* * *

**SFT-oh looks like Gaara and Sakura getting very close review me pleas (kitty eyes)**

**Gaara-why don't you let me sand coffin them**

**Sakura-Gaara we don't want a dead readers **

**Gaara-oh right**


	5. Chapter 5

**SFT-oh good I am so tired I finely finished my chapter (yawns) Gaara you know what to say I am going to take a nap (walks off to have a nap)**

**Gaara-(shakes head) you all know she does not own us.**

**Ch.5-Cookies and a crazy cook**

* * *

Gaara had taken Sakura to a small café that wasn't far from the hotel, Sakura jumped in to a booth which was at the back knowing Gaara would not want people looking at him Gaara followed in a slower pace taking his sweet time Sakura was tempted to just drag him by the era after. His royal pander finely sat down Sakura was partially bouncing out of her seat whiles reading over the mean "oh I shod get some hot chocolate with cookies that would be sooo good together" Sakura then looked to Gaara to see him sitting there with his arms crossed over his chest in his bad ass pose 'typical' she sighed "Gaara kun what do you want?".

Gaara looked to Sakura and then the menu "the same as you" he was unsure on what to get so order what she was having.

Sakura called the waiter over and to tell him there order the waiter looked a year older than them he had brown hair and blue eyes he was quite handsome (but not as sexy as Gaara).

"What can I get you my lovely?" he purred.

**"Cheeses oh what **"Inner said

Gaara who had been staring out of the window snapped his head to the waiter giving his animal like growl the boy seemed terrified Gaara garbed the menus and shoved them into the boy chest making him stubble a bit he then barked there orders "two hot chocolates and cookies now get out of my sight and don't even look at her again" Gaara gave him a death glare making the brown hair man high tail it out of there as if a serial killer was after him which was kind of true being it was Gaara, speaking of Gaara he was now looking at Sakura as if he didn't just threaten the boy to death in front of her face.

Sakura was just staring at Gaara with a blank look "Gaara kun why did you do that?"

Gaara looked at her with that creepy emotionless face Sakura hates so much "do what?" Sakura throw him a dirty look he knew what she was talking about the little pander he just chose to play stupid, Gaara face then took on a fake understanding look "oh you mean you didn't want cookies".

Sakura brow twitched she slammed her hand the table coursing a crack to appear Sakura didn't notice this but Gaara did "don't play with me Gaara kun you know what I am talking about".

Gaara sat there with a dumb found look on his face (still looking good) he looked at the crack then her "h…how did you do that?"

Sakura was still fuming but still cast a glance at the crack on the table and her jaw dropped "oh my…di…did I do that?" Sakura side pointing to the table.

Gaara only nodded his head _"what the heck is going on?"_

**"I think it's one of her angle powers super strength boy you are screwed she will cruse you like a bug" **the demon laugh faded away in his head Gaara just rolled his eyes.

Gaara sat there like the grave Sakura kept looking at her fist then thought it will be a good idea to punch a hole throve a wall making the owner unhappy a big middle aged women came marching over to them her giant mole caching any one attention "hey who did that!" the women was not pleased with the hole in her wall.

Sakura straight away pointed to Gaara then proceeded to whistle a innocent tuna avoiding Gaara death glare who then turned to look at the mole faced women who had her hands on her hips and was taping her foot "is that right" she came very close to Gaara face he could smell the scent of oil and armpits stink.

"No" he answered with a board tuna

The women raised a bushy eyebrow at this "then who did?" just then Naruto walked by the window with firecrackers.

"Oh man I can't wait to use these" Naruto said in a chreeful voice unaware of the doom he was in for.

Whit out thinking Gaara spoke "he did it" Sakura looked at Gaara with wide eyes.

The women rolled up her sleeve up and then marched outside to give Naruto a whooping "come here you little blond terrorist I am gone kill ya".

Naruto having experience in crazy women (a.k.a Sakura) knew he had to run "I haven't done anything" he didn't look back at the crazy ass cook who was chasing him.

"Come back here you little twit" she most of court up to him because girly screamers could be heard.

Sakura was about to snap becusea the food was taking to long when the waiter had finley returned with their food the waiter didn't stay long not wanting to stay around Gaara dark ore but Sakura was too busy mounting down her cookies to notice this or Gaara prideful smirk that came after wounds, "so Gaara kun when you have done with the exems what are you going to do?".

"You will be coming back with me to Suna".

Sakura choked on her cookies but looked at Gaara like he grow two heads "what?".

Gaara looked at her like she was the stupid one "have you forgotten that your my guardian angle and your duty is to protect me" Gaara didn't want to add that he had come to love her in less than a week well he didn't want to tell her yet.

Sakura face turned bright red in embarrassment "oh yeah I would have to come wouldn't I?" Sakura forgotten she was bond to Gaara and she couldn't be that far from him.

**"Hey at least he's hot** **and you like him"**

Sakura looked to Gaara as he cutely nibbled on a cookie she could not help but smile dreamily _"yeah it's not like anything holding me back here…okay after the chunin exams I will leave with Gaara kun"_.

After lunch Sakura and Gaara walked around the village enjoying the nice summer braze the beautiful smell of the flowers and joyful sounds of Naruto screams still getting beat up by the middle age cook, they stop in the park Sakura ran and sat under the cherry blossom tree Gaara stood there in awe at the view Sakura was sat under the very same tree she was named after she had her eyes close the sun light just hit her right making her glow ,"Gaara kun come sit near me" she taped the place next to her Gaara didn't think twice he did.

They sat there in silent's for a while until Sakura broke it "Gaara…why did you scare that guy away it's not that I like him or anything it's just that it was kind of shocking" Sakura most of sounded like a idiot to him.

Gaara was quite for a bit Sakura thought he might not answer but he did "because your mine".

Sakura looked at him wide eyed "what!" Sakura was sure hell froze over she looked at the sky 'nop no fire balls are falling from the sky' she then looked at Gaara "could you repeat that?"

Gaara instead of repeating himself he did something un Gaara he kissed the socks off of her Sakura eyes winded Gaara wrapped his hand around her waist and the other hand entwined in her hair pulling her closer to him his tongue started to lick her cherry flavoured lips Sakura berth stopped.

'Oh to hell with it' Sakura returned the kiss tenfold letting Gaara tongue enter.

It is safe to say Gaara had never done anything like this in his life but god did it feel good she tested so sweet better than any sugar treat before he knew what he was doing he pulled Sakura into his lap wanting to devour more of her pink lips but soon they had to pull away from each other for breath they rested on each other foreheads "I love you…" Gaara breathe out Sakura tensest ageist him making Gaara think he did something wrong.

_"Oh no I should have not said that"_.

* * *

**Sakura-ah Gaara did you kiss me?**

**Gaara-yes I did but you didn't say I love you back yet**

**Sakura-hey we will never know until the next chapter if we get a review that is **

**Gaara-well we better get one soon then I want to know**


	6. Chapter 6

**SFT-sorry it took too long I accidently deleted my work I had to rewrite it**

**Gaara-yeah, yeah no one cares**

**Sakura-Gaara you just want to know if I say I love you**

**Gaara-yeah so**

**SFT-(sweat drop) ah I don't own Naruto **

**Ch.6-Black shirt**

* * *

Everything was silent so silent you could hear that dumb bird that doesn't shut up, Sakura looked at Gaara wide eyed he was about to pull away from her thinking he made a mistake say that he loved her but instead Sakura put her hand on his cheek and looked deep into his eyes "I love you to Gaara kun" she smiled at Gaara shocked face he then smiled for the first time in his life since he was six he pulled her lips to his running his fingers all over her soft skin she was doing the same pulling away from each other they both realized that there marks wore glowing Sakura kanji guardian mark was glowing pink and Gaara love tattoo glowed red.

"Gaara what's going?" that's when everything froze over the birds stopped in mid air the petals that fell from the tress doing the same even the wind stopped Gaara and Sakura new who coursed this.

"It seems you two had become more than bound but soul mates as well" a white bird landed before them then a bright light shined then May was now standing before them.

"May san" Sakura said shock.

She smiled warmly to the teen couple "It's lovely to see you again Sakura chan and Gaara sam.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at her "where is the Keeper?"

May didn't answers straight away "he…he doing something important" she finished.

'She is hiding something' Gaara was not stupid he knew there was something going on.

May changed the subject before they asked anything else "so you two had become very clause".

"Is it forbidden?" Sakura asked worried.

Gaara growled and stood protectively in front of Sakura "you are not taking her away I don't care if it is forbidden" Gaara was not letting anyone take away his angle.

"No it is not even if it is we can't take away Sakura chan from you it would be like taking away your very soul" then they was a sound of tundra from the sky May looked back at the weird couple "I most go but we will meet again very soon" and with that she transformed back into the white bird and flow away everything unfroze.

"Gaara kun I think May chan didn't tel-".

"Tell us everything I know" Gaara brow was furrowed but he looked at Sakura who was looking at the sky he placed a hand on her shoulder "Sakura chan is there something wrong?" Gaara asked worried.

"I heard that voice from before when I talked to my father…when we…".

"When we?".

"When we…ah had…that fight" Sakura finished.

Gaara face covered in guilt he pulled Sakura in to a tight hug "I am so sorry Sakura chan".

Sakura smiled and hugged him back "it's okay Gaara kun" she felt so safe in his arms.

After they both thought it would be a good idea to return to the hotel room considering it was late and they had the exams to go to. Sakura had left to change in the bathroom whiles Gaara sat in his chair _"what am I going to do Sakura chan is my guardian angle she has to protect me but I am going to destroy her village… her home"_

**"Kid its easy don't do it"**

_"It's not that easy they would hart Sakura and just continue to destroyer her village" _Gaara was right they would continue with the plan no matter what Gaara was knocked out of his thought when the bathroom door opened.

Sakura was in the bathroom thinking over her nightwear.

**"Ooo wear the frilly bra and panties"** Inner the pervert suggested.

_"No"_ Sakura then notices a black shirt on the floor she picked it up and put it on it stopped at thigh length "this will do… wait" Sakura took a sniff of the top her face took a goofy look "sandalwood and spice" Sakura said and followed by a grisly giggle this was un Sakura like.

**"It seems to belong to our little hot red head outside"** Inner purred.

Sakura was about to tell Inner to go shove it when she felt painful pressure on her chest "ah what is going on…Gaara kun" Sakura ran out of the room in a panic only to find Gaara sitting in his chair safe and sound but Sakura eyes winded in shock at the hunger look Gaara was giving her she then realized she was still wearing the black shirt (with no pants-waggles eyebrows) 'oh shit'

Gaara was in frenzy Sakura was wearing one of his shirts making him feel nothing but lust he stood from his seat slowly "Sakura chan come here" he ordered Sakura had no chose but to come over after all he could tell her to do anything.

Gaara placed his hands on her waist he moved his nose across her neck enjoying his sent mixed with her "Sakura chan your look good in my shirt" he looked deep into her eyes then kissed her she kissed back to he was soon leading her to the bed.

Sakura mind was hazy form all the treatment she was getting from Gaara how his hands ran up her leg stopping at her thigh drawing circles on it and his tongue oh good he was blessed at kissing.

Unaware to Sakura she was giving Gaara the same problem how her hands ran up and down her chest and the cute moans she kept on giving him wore driving him mad he pulled away from her staring down into her jade eyes he placed his hand on her cheek "Sakura chan your driving me crazy" he kissed her on the lips then pulled away "but I won't take you just yet" he kissed her forehead this time "sleep you need your strength" he pulled her to him and stoked her pink hair.

"Gaara kun" Sakura sleepy voice said.

"Hmm"

"Thank you" and with that Sakura fell into her dream world.

Gaara eyes stared down at his angle then a soft smile came to his face "I will protect you as you will do for me my angle blossom" and with that Gaara went into meditation

(Somewhere not on earth)

May walked down the gloomy hall way stopping at a huge door that had a giant chains holding it closed two angle stood guard at the side of it "May san you have returned" May looked to see the Keeper at the side of her then to the door.

"What did he want?"

Keeper sighed "nothing I have no clue to what he wants but we have to keep Sakura chan safe".

May smiled "speaking of Sakura chan it seems Gaara sam has come to love her as she has him".

The Keeper smiled but then furrowed "then we must be more careful since she has found her soul mate someone will use this to their advantage"

May raised an eye brow "you mean him?" she pointed to the door.

Keeper turned his back to her but looked at her across his shoulder "yes" and with that he walked away.

May cast a look at the door before following "god give you strength Sakura chan"

* * *

**Sakura-who is behind that door?**

**SFT-you will never know…well not now**

**Gaara-hey why did you end that romance part like that**

**SFT-because I felt like it any way review so Gaara can have his interment moment **


	7. Chapter 7

**SFT-lady and gentlemen enjoy**

**Gaara-she does not own Naruto**

**CH.7-I spy my little eye**

* * *

Sakura woke up to find Gaara was still near her his beautiful teal eyes wore closed, Sakura was no fool he was not a sleep she made to sit up only to be pulled back "you're not going anywhere" Gaara said opening one of his eyes.

Sakura giggled "too bad we have the second part of the exams to go to" Gaara looked lost thought then let out a groan Sakura laughed a little before crawling out of bad before Gaara could make a grab for her again.

Sakura emerged from the bathroom two mints later wearing white tank top with black shorts and black fingerless gloves her hair was tied in a ponytail she had a red sash tied around her waist she made away across the room passing Gaara who was tying his gourd on his back, she made her way to her black bandages Gaara wondered something "Sakura chan way do you always use bandages not shoes?" Gaara always seen Sakura use them.

Sakura who wrapping the fabric around her leg looked at Gaara "well you see I don't like shoes I feel noting with them on" Gaara raised a non existed eyebrow at this "oh what I mean to say is without my shoes on I can feel what's happening around me I know when someone is there or how many people are there is" she finished and went back to work on her other leg.

Gaara and Sakura had arrived at the second part of the exams just in time to see Naruto get his cheek licked by some grass nin chick who Sakura thought looked like a creepy doll "god Naruto couldn't you and your girlfriend done that somewhere else" Naruto shot her a dirty look.

"Where in the hell have you been you and that pander guy just disappeared… wait" and then Naruto got that stupid look on his face the one he gets when he's going to say something dumb and Sakura will have to beat it out of him she was already pulling on her gloves ready to give out a good old ass kicking "you wore playing monopoly" Sakura sweat dropped at this, needless to say Sakura still punched him in the face.

"Stupid Naruto never gets anything right" but Sakura still bandaged him up she cared for Naruto unlike Sasuke who was a complete jerk speaking of the emo king where was he "Naruto where is the duck ass?".

Naruto who face was to swollen to speck only pointed Sakura looked to see where he was pointing only to see Sasuke standing under the tree in the shadows "hey captain emo get your ass here now we about to enter for the exams" Sakura got a glare in returner for her remark but she brushed it off which only seem to piss him off more, like Sakura gave a shit.

They were all lined up listening to Anko telling them what to do Sakura was picking her nails whiles casting glances at Gaara who stood there looking smexy as ever.

"Okay now go" she yelled out giving anyone with a weak heart a heart attack (a.k.a Naruto).

Sakura felt someone behind her looking to see who it is only to be met with those familiar lips she has come to love.

Gaara could not help but kiss her she just looked to dame cute not to he could hear her teammates and sibling gasps in shock like he gave a fuck on what they think soon the need for breath came and they pulled away from each other "be careful Sakura chan" she smiled at him.

"You to raccoon" he wanted to groan at her new nickname she gave him she just gave him a evil look and then ran back to her teammates Gaara went back to his now stun siblings.

"Wow Sakura chan I didn't know you like people who look like animals" Naruto got a punch in the face for this.

"Shut up Naruto and lets go" but Sakura didn't deny Naruto comment. They both went ahead unaware of Sasuke hatred filled ore.

'How dare that beast to touch what's mine' Sasuke thought angrily before following Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto got bored so deicide to play a game high skilled ninjas play.

"I spy my little eye something begning with a t" Naruto said

Sakura gave him a blank look "tree" she let out sigh.

Naruto face fell into gloom "oh man Sakura chan your good at this".

Sakura gave Naruto look that said 'god your dumb' but then again this is Naruto "Naruto where in a forest filled with trees and bushes there isn't much to use in the game like eye spy".

Naruto was about to complain when a dark creepy voice came from in front of them "oh look on what I stumbled on three little lost rabbits".

Sakura let out a chuckles "Ooo look Naruto your girlfriend found us".

Naruto head wiped to Sakura "hey!" that is when all hell broke loose.

(After the fight)

Sakura was sure someone heated her or maybe it was fate that felt like fucking with her well whatever it was Sakura was pissed it turned out Naruto girlfriend was really a boyfriend and cheated on him with Sasuke who he gave a giant hikey to, Naruto released some power which didn't last very long because he and Sasuke got their butts kicked and now Sakura was left protecting them she looked up and then glared at the sky "hey the last time I checked I was only meant to protect Gaara kun not theses morons" the only reply she got back was that annoying bird that's likes to piss of the villagers "oh great it is that little son of a bitch".

Sakura had been sitting there for four hours on her ass and it was starting to get pins and needles she looked to the black hikey on Sasuke neck _"that mark is evil I can feel it"_.

**"hm what"**

_"You what listening were you" _Sakura said blankly

**"Oh sorry all I can think about is Gaara kun"**

_"You are hopeless"_

**"Whatever" **Inner said before fading a way

Sakura was about to say something else when three sound nin came out Sakura let out a groan 'come on' she was not in the mood for a fight she was hungry and tired and her butt hart for god sake, "what the hell do you want?" Sakura asked before they could speak.

"We are here for Sasuke" the mummified guy said.

Sakura blinked then looked at Sasuke then the nins then her face took a understanding look "ohh I get it you work for that trans-gender freak right?"

They looked at each other then the crazy pink haired chick "ah yeah" the mummy guy said unsurely.

"Well now that's settled" Sakura stood up stretching a little she then placed her hand on her hips "you can't have him".

"What?" the female sound nin said.

"Oh you see you can't have him I need him to pass the exams or I would of let you take his sorry duck ass but I can't".

The mummified guy most of got tired because he ordered them to attack her Sakura swirled around the guy that charged her missing his attack she ducked just in time to miss the female sound nin attack Sakura flipped back landed on her feet five feet away from a attackers.

"Is that all?" Sakura mocked.

That seems to piss them off because they all attack at once Sakura could not dodge the mummy guys attack he hit her right in the chest Sakura flow back and hit the tree hard Sakura head was bowed down to the gourd _"that relay hart"_

**"Sakura get your fat ass up and show these guys what you're made of"**

_"I…I ca…can't"_

**"Yes you can you're a angle have you forgotten you have powers that no one else has"**

_"You're…your right" _Sakura slowly stood from the tree.

"Oh it seems the brat is not dead" the female sound nin said.

Sakura slowly lifted her head her eyes wore no longer jade but white "you will not touch a single hair of my teammates" her voice came out like two people wore talking, Sakura let out a blast of light making the sound nins hit the nearest trees to them when the light cleared Sakura was standing there cherry blossoms spinning around her wings wore open wide she stood protectively in front of her teammates "you will leave now or else".

The sound nins looked to each other in shock the mummy guy was the first to speak "fi…fine let's go but we will be back" he and his team left fast.

The cherry blossoms went around Sakura when they pulled away from her the wings had gone her white eyes wore back to jade Sakura griped her head in pain "what the hell happened?".

* * *

**Sakura-hey why didn't you write more**

**SFT-because I need more ides**

**Gaara-well you better think fast, anyway people review **


	8. Chapter 8

**SFT-my new chapter so ha Gaara I did it**

**Gaara-you only did it because you wanted to play Final Fantasy **

**SFT-so what**

**Gaara-you're just lazy**

**SFT-why you little**

**Sakura-ah it seems Gaara and SFT won't get involved in this one so SFT does not own Naruto (Gaara and SFT are still fighting in the background)**

**CH.8-Pain**

* * *

After a while Naruto and Sasuke woke up and they made their way to the tower when Sakura court the first false of red she tackled it "Gaara kun!" she yelled gleefully.

Gaara looked up to see his cherry blossom he smiled gently "Sakura chan" he said softly making Sakura tuned into a puddle of love.

But sadly the couple had to separated to stand on two different balcony's but they kept their eyes on each other all the time (aww they so cute).

(Okay I have changed some of the fights around so Gaara fight is before Sakura)

Gaara had won his fight making Sakura drool half the time the way he fought so hard soo much strength **"wow mama did you see his power god…I know we fought him before but we wore fighting for our lives at the time so we didn't have the time to check all sexiness out at the time"**

_"I can't believe I am saying this but your right_"after a couple of fights it turned out Sakura and Ino wore the last ones _"the world is one fucked up place I mean out of everyone it had to be Ino I mean come on"_.

**"Heheh it is kind of funny"** Inner the little bitch commented.

Sakura just ignored Inner mental usual self and jumped down lading on her feet all bad ass like she looked at her ex best friend "let's get this over with".

Ino wanted to be smug the bitch "Sasuke kun will love me after he see me beat you" she said flipping her hair.

Sakura looked at her like she was nuts "ah dumb ass you do remember Sasuke passed out from the evil hikey mark right so your plan goes to hell".

"Well that doesn't matter" Ino said not willing to show how embarrassment she was form not notching her lover boy had left the building (bimbo and not because she blond okay).

So Ino made the first move charging forward trying to punch Sakura who dodged it and laded a hard kick to Ino side making her fly across the room "stop chasing Sasuke it is a waste of your time and life".

Ino stood slowly leaning ageist the wall for support "No it is no-".

Sakura cut Ino off "yes it is you throw away our friendship like it was noting all because I didn't agree with your chose" Sakura then stood there with a sad look on her face "was it worth it?" Sakura said only for Ino to hear.

Ino looked down in shame for what she had done she throw away their friendship like it was noting "Sakura I am sorry" she then smiled "after this fight we have a lot of making up to do".

Sakura smiled and nodded her head "yeah". They contained the fight both equal matched Gaara had a feeling Sakura was holding back.

"Stop holding back billboard brow" Ino said trying to get Sakura angry…it worked.

Sakura eyes twitched "your dead Ino pig" Sakura ran fast so fast no one saw her move making people gasp she garbed hold of Ino by the throat and throw her across the ground she was there before anyone could blink to where she was, she was now near where she throw Ino and both her leg to bring it down on Ino how had to roll before she could get her head smashed Sakura leg came down making a giant dent in the floor Ino jaw dropped she start to pointing at Sakura like she had just sprung five arms.

"Ho…how did you do that?" Ino said still in shock.

Sakura looked to the floor then her "magic" she then tried to run forward but found she could not move "what the hell do you think you're doing Ino pig?".

Ino just smiled "mind transfer" Sakura whole world went blank, everyone waited to see if it worked or not then Sakura head lifted slowly she let out a laugh "Oh Sakura it seems this is the end of the line for you" she lifted her hand.

Gaara wanted to jump over the railing and demanded the blonde get out of Sakura body 'come on Sakura chan you can do this you can beat her'.

"I Sakura would like to qu-" Ino was cut off by the number one idiot of team seven.

"Don't let her do this Sakura you worked so hard don't let Ino pig rune it for you!" Naruto yelled.

Ino was about to continue when she felt a another sprite behind her she looked to see a girl just like Sakura but she was completely black her eyes wore red she had a tattoo that said Inner Sakura and she looked pissed boy did she look pissed "get out know" she growled Ino mouth fell open Inner lost it she grow filthy feet tall and garbed Ino squashing her "get out now!" she yelled in Ino face and Ino did what she was told this time in fear of her life.

Ino slowly got up Sakura did the same "wh…what was that thing?"

Gaara raised a no eyebrow at this 'what was in Sakura chan'.

"Oh just a old friend" and with that both Ino and Sakura made a run for each other Sakura made to dodged Ino but her mined went hazy so both her and Ino wore knocked out.

Gaara jumped down and made his way to Sakura before anyone could do anything he lifted Sakura into sitting peritonea "Sakura chan" he whispered into her era "cherry blossom" he whispered this time he then saw her eyes open slowly.

"Ga-ara kun what hap-pened?" she asked tired.

Gaara smiled softly "you draw" Sakura pouted Gaara laughed softly "you almost won Sakura chan you did very well".

Sakura let out a small chuckle but then her face took painful look "ah" Sakura gripped her back she start to claw her back in pain Gaara had to grip her hands to stop her.

"Sakura what's wrong!" Gaara yelled keeping her hands still.

Sakura looked into his eyes "Gaara kun it harts" she started to cry making Gaara heart hart.

"Sakura chan" Gaara looked to see people coming towards them Gaara let out a growl not willing to give her to anyone he commended his sand to take them back to his hotel room Gaara gently placed Sakura on the bed then slowly turned her over to look over the damage he saw what her finger nails cursed blood was running down her back Gaara looked to see his clothing had blood on it Gaara then garbed Sakura gently and hugged her back meeting his chest he cloud feel more of her blood coming out "Sakura chan what happened?" he gripped her tightly.

There was a knock on the door to his room then the door opened slowly Gaara sister entered "Gaara I…ah…want to help her" he could tell she was afraid but tried to show she was brave.

Gaara glared at her "no".

**"Kid you should let her"**

_"Why should I, I don't trust her"_

**"But our blossom is losing lots of blood and you're going to sit here and let that happen"**

Gaara thought about what the demon said and he was right Gaara always loved the smell and the feel of blood but seeing Sakura like this covered in her own blood he felt sick and helpless, so he sucked in his pride and spoke "okay but" his tone turned menacing "if you try anything I will kill you without a second thought" Temari nodded her head and slowly made her way over to Gaara and Sakura he gently placed Sakura on her front Temari looked over Sakura back but it was covered in blood so she got a clout to wipe the blood and what she found made her gasp Gaara who was looking at her very closely spoke "what?".

Temari looked at her brother wide eyed "Gaara she is completely healed there is no marks at all" Gaara looked and she was right there was nothing there. Temari went about cleaning the rest of the blood off then turned to give Gaara a small pill and a glass of water "give this to her".

"What's this?" Gaara was not going to give this to Sakura without knowing what it is.

"It's a pain killer even if she doesn't seem to have any marks but I know she will have some pain" Temari made to leave the room only to stop by her brother voice.

"Temari" she looked at Gaara who looked like he was struggling to what he was about to say "thank you" Temari eyes widened she then smiled and nodded her head and left the room.

Gaara looked at Sakura whose eyes started to open "Gaara are we in the hotel room?" Gaara just held her close.

"Yes…Sakura chan what happen to you?".

Sakura eyes glazed over as if living a memoire "I don't remember much only pain as if something was trying to break free Gaara kun" she gripped his shirt "it hart so much"

Gaara gripped her closer "I am here Sakura chan don't worry".

"Why did it happen?" Sakura asked.

"Because it's your time" they looked to see the Keeper sating in the chair and May standing beside him.

"You" Gaara would of attack them but Sakura was still weak and he didn't want to move away from her.

"Gaara sam there is no need to feel rage what Sakura went trove was normal for her" the Keeper explained not at all afraid of the boy temper.

"Normal she was bleeding and was in pain and you call that normal" Gaara gritted out.

"Gaara sam Sakura was gaining her wings she was not meant to get them so early we apologies" May soft voice spoke.

"Wings?" Gaara asked confused.

The Keeper nodded his head "yes it seems Sakura chan holds more power than a normal angle, half angle or no Sakura chan is special" they looked to Sakura who had stayed quite trove the speaking.

"So…I…a…am growing….wings?" Sakura had to gather some strength to talk.

"Sakura chan don't speak let me do the talking" Gaara whispered softly in Sakura era she smiled tiredly her way of saying okay Gaara then looked at the people across the room "will it happen again?" he wanted to know now so he can be prepared.

May shook her head "no…well not now".

"We are telling you this to make sure you know what to expect when time comes" the Keeper stood up "we most return good look Gaara sam watch over Sakura chan right now she is too weak to watch over you" and with that May and the Keeper disappeared into a white light.

"Gaara kun it harts" Gaara looked down at Sakura and smiled he then commended his sand to bring him the glass of water and the pill to give to Sakura "here take this it will help Temari bout it for you and cleaned your back".

Sakura took it gratefully "thank you I will have to thank your sister as well" Sakura ate the pill with her drink and then fell asleep half hour later Gaara watched over her the whole time never leaving her side.

* * *

**SFT-Well the next chapter will be very…how you say sexy as hell**

**Sakura-what do you mean by sexy**

**Gaara-I think I know what she means and I say (looks to readers) you better review or else **


	9. Chapter 9

**SFT-okay this is the sexy time chapter you will know why it's call that if you read it**

**Gaara-what do you mean**

**SFT-oh you will know anyway I don't own Naruto**

**CH.9-Mating **

* * *

Sakura had woke up feeling much better, she said she would like to go out much to Gaara protest but she won in the end now they were sitting down eating ice cream well Sakura was eating it whiles Gaara just stared at his like it would start talking "Sakura what is this?" Sakura almost broke her neck the way she whipped it into Gaara direction.

"Are you kidding me you never ate ice cream"

Gaara looked away embarrassed "I…never got to eat things like this before"

Sakura felt that pulling feeling again when Gaara gets upset or hart so she tried to cheers him up.

"Well there are different flavours of ice cream you have chocolate I have strawberry" Gaara looked to his cone then took a lick his eye winded then he took more licks Sakura found the whole thing adorable.

"Sakura chan can I test yours?" Gaara asked her so nicely like a little kid asking their parents for a gift how Sakura could say no Gaara took a lick of hers and finished the rest of the cone Sakura didn't mind.

"So how was it?" Sakura asked

He looked at her in awe "it test like you" Sakura entire face turned red Gaara didn't stop there he crushed his mouth on her Sakura moaned at the feeling Gaara fingers ran up and down her body as did Sakura they wore so lost in each other he pulled away from her mouth and placed it near Sakura ear "I want you Sakura chan" he purred in her era Sakura entire body hummed with need she then pulled his face to her.

"Then take me" she then kissed him fully on the lips Gaara was more than happy to follower her request and ordered his sand to take them to his hotel room.

(Okay this is the sexy time thing I promised if you're not perverts like me skip it)

Gaara continued to kiss Sakura whiles slowly removing her clothing slowly and Sakura was doing the same for him they wore now on the bed in noting but their underwear with Gaara hovering above her he looked down into her jade eyes "S…Sakura" he had to steady his breathing seeing her this exposed made him hot "Sakura are you sure about this?" Sakura only smiled at him and nodded before kissing him Gaara took this as a sign to pull off the rest of what was covering her privet areas he showered her neck with kisses and love bites as his hand travelled down to her privet area his fingers stroke her core making Sakura breath hitch then after a while Gaara entered a finger making Sakura go wild, Sakura thought it would be a good idea to returner the favour and started to stroke his manhood making him let out a growl Sakura let out a small chuckle.

"What wrong Gaara kun?" Sakura asked innocently Gaara narrowed his eyes and then a smile came to his face he pulled at his fingers making Sakura groan at the lose.

"Two can play at this game Sakura chan" he then placed his mouth on her core licking it fast making Sakura arch and let out a moan of pleasure then she placed her fingers in his red locks Gaara pulled away for a "what's wrong Sakura chan" he asked smugly if Sakura was not in a pleasure filled come she would of hit him across the head, Gaara seeing she was too gone went back to what he was doing sucking and licking her clint before they knew it Sakura realised her juices into Gaara awaiting mouth he crawled back to Sakura face "you tease sweet Sakura like cherry's" he licked the side of her face, he was know between her legs looking down at her "Sakura it will hart I will try to be genital" and with that Gaara trusted his hips forward breaking Sakura innocents making her cried out in pain this broke Gaara heart he bent down and licked her tears away wiles trusting in slowly "I am sorry Sakura chan", but soon the pain edge away Sakura demanded Gaara move faster which he happily did making Sakura purr in delight.

"Gaara kun I want more" she mourned in his era making him harder in her Gaara trusted with a demonic speed and strength making the whole bed shake Sakura started to claw at his back at the amount of pleasure she was getting, Gaara growls and Sakura moans echoed trove the whole room but soon the love fest was coming to a end they were close to their climax Sakura was the first to go her mark on chest glowed pink when she finely came she purred out Gaara names making him thrust hard and shove in as far as he can go releasing all of his seed into her his kanji marked glowed red Gaara then bait into her neck marking her his mate, Gaara slowly pulled out of her a white string followed Gaara laid beside her he then pulled Sakura to him wrapping his arms around her he kissed her head "Sakura chan?" he called when he looked down to her face he found her sleeping peacefully Gaara smiled gently "I love you my tenshi" and with that he fell into his meditation.

* * *

**Sakura-oh my god**

**Gaara-I got to admit I like this chapter**

**SFT-I wonder why you're just as perverted as me**

**Gaara-true**

**Sakura-review please if you want to see more of this in the future **


	10. Chapter 10

**SFT-sorry it took so god dame long I been too busy studying.**

**Gaara-more like playing the new Final Fantasy X.**

**SFT-(shoots Gaara a death glare) shut up**

**Sakura-(looks to see SFT sitting in emo corner and Gaara poking her with a stick) it seems it's up to me SFT does not own Naruto**

**CH.10-Forgiveness **

* * *

Gaara sat up in bed his naked chest the only part of him showing the blanket covered his lower part and Sakura was still fast asleep his right hand kept on stroking her hair as if telling himself it was real that in a two hours time he would have to destroyer her village killing the people she loves he looked to her peaceful face _"what am I going to do?"_ Gaara ran his hands down his face.

**"I don't know kit but we need to think of something fast time is running out"** the demon spoke.

_"What can I do Sakura chan will have no chose but to stand aside and watch her village fall all because she is bound to me" _Gaara looked down in sadness he was going to break her heart.

Sakura woke up to see Gaara sitting up his face was covered with guilt and sadness she touched his cold arm making him looked down at her "Gaara kun is there something wrong?" Sakura asked worried.

Gaara stared down at her face unsure on what to say instead he smiled and shook his head "no Sakura chan we better get ready for the finals" Gaara watched as Sakura face took on a panicked look before she shot out of bed to get to the bathroom to get ready unaware that Gaara had just saw her naked again making him purr in delight but his face turned upset again 'I am sorry Sakura chan'.

Sakura and Gaara wore going to the final part of the exams, Sakura turned to Gaara and gave him a small kiss on the cheek "good luck I hope you knock that duck ass down" Gaara gave her A small smile Sakura returned it with a bigger one and with that she left to the stands not knowing what was about to happen.

When Gaara had sealed himself in his sand Sakura could feel her very heart being ripped out of her chest all she wanted to do was crush Sasuke from where he stood for hurting him it was like a dream hearing his screams of pain but what happened next will make Sakura wising it was a dream. Sakura was so tempted to start banging her head to the nearest wall from what was going on it seems Suna and Sound joined to attack Leaf and she was stuck in the middle of all of this she could not fight Sand and betray Gaara and she could not attack her own village Sakura just wanted to blame someone for all of this and stalled with blaming all of it on Sasuke.

**"How is it duck ass is fault?"**

_"I don't know but I need someone to balm and he is first on my list of people who most die"_

**"Who second?"**

_"Snakes I hate those scaly bastards…you know they look like that trans gender weirdo we met in the forest"_

**"Yeah you're right"**

Sakura was knocked out of her thinking just in time to see Gaara and Sasuke charging at each other Sakura did not give Gaara time to get to Sasuke because she jumped on that prick like a cat out of hell she griped him by the neck pressing him against the tree "don't you dare touch Gaara you asshole".

Sasuke just chuckled "Oh Sakura you shown up to save your monster"

Sakura eyes flashed white before going back to green "don't you call him that" Sasuke only smirk before he took out a kunai and stabbed it in Sakura side she most of not seen that coming because her mouth opened in a silent scream the only thing she was a where of was Sasuke jumping back from sand and warm arms holding her and someone calling her name she stared into moist teal eyes of her lover.

"Sakura I am so sorry please don't go!" Gaara frantically shouted holding her tighter

Her hand slowly wiped his tear away "I forgive you" she whispered before falling into darkness. When she awoke she looked to see Gaara was falling to the forest floor her angel part kicked in one thing went thorough her mind 'protect' she ran past Temari who was looking over her Sakura ignored her shouts her only focus was Gaara she catches him mid air but he weighed more than her so she could not hold him for too long she looked to see the floor approaching them so she turned their body's so she took the pain but what happened next shocked them both the air around them lowed them to the ground gently after the shock subsided Gaara shot up only to be pulled down by Sakura "Gaara don't move your still weak from the battle against Naruto".

"Sakura you the one who should be resting is you your still injured" Gaara spoke like he had not had water in a while.

Sakura only smiled at him "it's okay I am healed" Gaara looked to see there was no wound there on Sakura 'it must be her angel powers again' Gaara was thankful for Sakura half angel blood when he saw that bastard stab Sakura and seeing her blood flow down her pale skin Gaara thought his world ended he felt so angry he just let Suhukaku out in his rang.

Gaara sibling stood opposite Sakura and Naruto "Sakura chan" Gaara began slowly as if he was afraid but then he took a deep breath "Sakura chan I understand if you never want to be wi-" Gaara was cut off by Sakura putting her finger on his lips to shut him up.

"Gaara I already told you I forgive you" and with that she turned to Naruto "Naruto I will be leaving to sand so tell the new Hokage".

Naruto only smiled at his friend "be careful Sakura chan and you better come visit".

Sakura looked to Gaara who was looking at her in shock then a smile took over his face he put his hand out to her Sakura took his hand that will lead her to her new life.

* * *

**SFT-no it is not over this story is longer than this **

**Gaara-well you better hurry the hell up these readers can get violent**

**Sakura-he is right review please**


End file.
